


Mistaken Identity

by mysticbelieverX94



Category: Switched at Birth (TV)
Genre: Hostage Situations, Lesbian Character, Miscommunication, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticbelieverX94/pseuds/mysticbelieverX94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bay finds her father Angelo and girlfriend Daphne shot to death in their home and becomes hellbent on finding their murderer. Little does she know that the person responsible is one of the LAST people she ever would've suspected. Inspired by the end of last week's episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

_BANG! BANG!_

 

Two gunshots went off. Blood splattered on the walls and two bodies were on the ground, motionless and unconscious. The shooter looked down and walked away, their work having been completed. But before they left, the shooter grabbed two black bags and placed them over their victims' head and tied the handles together. After about ten minutes pass, the door opens and Bay Kennish walks in. Bay looked around in horror at the blood on the walls. "What in the hell happened here?!" she said. Then her heart froze when her eyes made contact with two bodies that were lying on the floor. "Oh my God!" Bay cried out . She ran towards the bodies and attempted to remove the bags. Twenty minutes later, she finally gets one of the bags off and the identity of the body shatters her heart. It was her girlfriend of the last nine months Daphne Vazquez. "Daph!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!" Bay cried out. But then, she remembered the other body. She takes the bag of that body and discovers its the body of her father Angelo Sorrento. "No... not Angelo too." Bay whispered. At that point, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911. "911, what is your emergency?" "Yes, hi. My name is Bay Kennish. I just came home and found my father and girlfriend on the floor. I think they were either stabbed or shot." "Ok Bay. The police and paramedics are on their way." Bay thanked the dispatcher and hung up."


End file.
